vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suigetsu Hōzuki
|-|Part II= |-|New Era= Summary Suigetsu Hōzuki was a Shinobi from Kirigakure's Hōzuki Clan, that was reputed alongside his brother, Mangetsu Hōzuki, to be the second coming of the demon, due to their exceptional talent in swordsmanship and the art of killing. They aspired to inherit the title of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, while Mangetsu succeeded, he died a premature death, leading Suigetsu to change his ambition from simply joining the group, to gathering all the swords and rebuilding it entirely as its new leader. However, he was eventually captured and experimented on by Orochimaru before getting released and becoming a member of Hebi/Taka. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Suigetsu Hōzuki Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: 17 in Part II, 32 in Boruto Classification: Human, Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Expert Swordsman, Water Manipulation, Can transform into water, Statistics Amplification (Through the Great Water Arm Technique, Suigetsu can increase his strength), Intangibility (Had shown the ability to phase through objects when turning into water), Duplication (Can create water clones), Wind Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: Town level (At least comparable to Zabuza, and could temporarily fight against Darui) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Taka Sasuke, and could intercept Bee) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level. His intangibility makes him hard to kill unless properly circumvented and neutralized Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword and in Water Form, several dozen meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Kubikiribōchō, a sword that can reform itself by absorbing the iron contained in the blood of his opponents, standard ninja tools such as kunai and shuriken Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Lightning based attacks in Water Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drowning Water Blob Technique:' Liquefying a portion of his body, Suigetsu manipulates the resulting water to surround his target's head, preventing them from breathing to either render the victim unconscious or ultimately kill them if the suffocation is sustained. *'Hydrification Technique:' Hydrification Technique is a protean, whole-body technique whereby the user can liquefy their body at will. It is the signature technique of the Hōzuki Clan. *'Silent Killing:' An assassination technique, used to kill an opponent without making any sound. It's often carried out with a blade and used with cover from techniques such as the Hiding in Mist Technique. *'Water Clone Technique:' Water Clone Technique is a clone technique that originates from Kirigakure. As its name suggests, it revolves around the user creating water clones from a water source, however, these clones aren't as strong as the user and when struck with sufficient force, they will turn into water. *'Water Gun Technique:' The user mimics a gun with his hand and, through the Hydrification Technique, compresses a drop of water in their index finger, firing it with tremendous force and speed similar to a gunshot. *'Water Gun Two Hands:' A more lethal version of the Water Gun Technique, where, instead of using one hand, the user uses both hands and fires two powerful shots of water simultaneously. This technique was powerful enough to destroy part of Tobi's face. *'Water Release Great Water Arm Technique:' By putting the Hydrification Technique into practical use, the muscles of the arm are temporarily enlarged and strengthened. Moisture is gathered from the whole body and compressed into the entire arm, like an instant pump-up. However, because it is essential to properly control the moisture balance inside the body, this technique's degree of difficulty is very high. The technique gives the user superhuman strength, capable of breaking through both rock walls and steel doors with ease. *'Water Release Tate Eboshi:' After using his Hydrification Technique to merge with a water source, Suigetsu can form a giant wave that resembles a demon-like fish. Suigetsu can use this form to battle larger opponents, or he can use it to shield allies from attack. Though it was strong enough to physically push back Killer B in his Tailed Beast Mode, it was not strong enough to withstand a point-blank range Tailed Beast Ball attack, which rendered Suigetsu unconscious, causing him to fall into a jelly-like state. Gallery File:Suigetsu_Arm.png File:Dcsb124-506edd06-c453-4dfb-8dca-90e43e304701.png File:Double Blast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Water Users Category:Criminals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Duplication Users Category:Acrobats Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users